Digital Mobius
by Dr. Howard Vine Howard
Summary: Myotismon is getting help from Robotnick, so it's only fair that the Digi Destined get help from Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Please Read and review. Rated PG-13 just to be safe.
1. The Villians and the Destined

Howard: Welcome to the -sigh- THIRD attempt of this pick. I swear M.C. where the heck did you get these writers.  
  
M.C.: Hey don't blame me, you said to get someone who had some experience and was also dirt-cheap. So I looked in the want ads and I saw an ad for writers so... I hired them.  
  
Howard: But you never allowed me to see them, when I was going to go tell them about the stories I wanted you said that "Oh I'll go tell them." Then you get back with those two stories and put them up. I read over these and reviews were okay but I want it to be better. Now, I want to see these writers...  
  
M.C. Okay, but you'll be mad. COME ON IN GUYS!  
  
The door opens and about a thousand monkeys came through the door.  
  
Howard: MONKEYS! YOU HIRED MONKEYS!  
  
Monkey: EEP MEEP!!!  
  
M.C.: But the ad said that these were the same monkeys that wrote the works of Shakespeare.  
  
Howard: THEY HAD INFINITY TO WRITE THOSE!!! NOW GET RID OF THESE MONKEYS!!!  
  
M.C.: But...  
  
Howard: NOW!!!!!  
  
Monkey: Ohhh! EEP EEP!!!  
  
Howard: HEY! GET OUT OF MY FRUIT BASKET! Listen this is going to take a while so I'll just say that I do not own Digimon or Sonic the Hedgehog. Lets begin the fic... NO! GET OF THE LAMP!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The room was dark; it would have been pitch black if not for the glow of computer screens all around the room. The room was also spacious... and barren, with only a table, make that a table with a body on it. Wires from the computer terminals were connected to the body, with the computer screens showing the life signs. Suddenly the computers started to detect more activity in the body, and the body started to rise.  
  
"-Groan- what the heck happened?" The figure started to regain his thoughts; instead of being relieved he became enraged. "Now I remember... those @#&$*$% Digi-destined tried to destroy me, and again they failed miserably. You hear that you @%#$ brats! You failed to destroy the great Myotismon again!"  
  
"I wouldn't start congratulating yourself just yet."  
  
"What the... who said that?"  
  
A door on the far end of the room started to open showing a silhouette of a rather large body. "Who arrRGGH" Myotismon screamed out in pain as extremely bright lights came on. "WHAT THE %@$# ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! BLIND ME!  
  
"Oh, come on you big baby! You the 'GREAT MYOTISMON' crying over a little bit of light."  
  
Myotismon was now boiling in rage. "If you know what's good for you will shut your @$#%&*@ mouth and tell me what I want to know, or I WILL @#%$^#& KILL YOU!!!"  
  
The man just started laughing hysterically. "I have no need to worry about you killing me. Whatever you do to me I will be able to survive it."  
  
"YOU WILL SURVIVE OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!"  
  
"Then there is, again, no need to worry. For you see, you are already dead."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU BABLING ABOUT? I'M STANDING HERE MOST QUITE ALIVE!!!"  
  
"You need proof? Pound your chest."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Trust me just do it."  
  
Myotismon started to pound his chest, expecting to just hear the "THUMP, THUMP!" of flesh hitting flesh, but instead he heard a "CLANG, CLANG!" Myotismon's eyes went wide. He looked down at his hand. What he saw made his blood run cold. Myotismon ran to a blackened out monitor and looked into it, seeing his reflection. Instead of seeing flesh, he saw metal. "What did you do to me? WHAT THE @%#$ DID YOU DO TO ME!!!" Myotismon grabbed around the persons neck and started squeezing with all his might, but the person just looked at him.  
  
"Please, remove your hands from my neck before I get extremely annoyed!"  
  
Myotismon took away his hands, "Tell me who you are."  
  
"My Name is Robotnick. I have been watching you ever since my computers detected a large power burst in a zone, that was when you turned into Mega Myotismon (Or whatever his first incarnation was called). I executed a lot of research about your kind, and I was the one who made you like that."  
  
"No freaking kidding. May I ask WHY?"  
  
"Well, after watching your last fight with those children, I saw that your data was about to be terminated, I quickly did a scan of your coding and copied it to my 'Information Superhighway' where you were recreated, and put into a new metal body. I myself have done this many times, which is why I was not worried by your threats. You lost your old attacks, but you know have missiles and lasers in your body, you also now can use my troops, mechanical creations called Badnicks and Swat-bots."  
  
"And what do you want of me. There is no way someone would do this if they didn't want something in return."  
  
"You are correct, I, like you, have an accursed group that interferes with everything, and I want to join forces. Together we can crush both of our enemy's at the same time."  
  
"All right, but my adversary's..."  
  
"I know they have partners that they use to defeat their enemies. But I have a plan, if we separate them, the children will be defenseless, we can then kill them at our leisure. Know there is only a certain matter left. Do we have a agreement?" Robotnick extended his hand.  
  
Myotismon smiled and accepted the hand shake, "We do, Robotnick, we most certainly do."  
  
Somewhere on File Island...  
  
"Where are those guy's? We said for them to meet us here at 3 pm." T.K. was rapidly pacing back and forth by the digi-port; while Kari, sitting on a nearby log, was getting worried he was going to bore into the ground.  
  
"Come on T.K., don't worry they'll be here, you know Davis is always late, and Yolie always comes when Ken does. Now please stop pacing, you are starting to make me dizzy."  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, I just can't seem to sit still."  
  
Kari got up off the log and walked over to him. "Well, maybe this will." Kari leaned in t give T.K. a kiss.  
  
"Hey Kari! T.J."  
  
*Figures. Works every time. * Both Kari and T.K. thought as they saw Davis walk up to them. "Hey, Davis." Kari yelled over to her nice, but sometimes annoying, friend.  
  
"Davis do you know when Yolie and Ken are going to show up together?"  
  
Davis was shocked, "You mean you guys don't know? Ken and Yolie broke up, they said that it just didn't seem to work out."  
  
"What!" Kari said surprised, "I wonder why it didn't work out?" Kari always saw Ken as a nice guy, well after the Digimon Emperor thing, and would have probably started dating him if T.K. wasn't around. "How's Yolie taking it, Davis?"  
  
"Well, she was upset, but she says Ken had some good reasons, so she's not that mad at him."  
  
T.K. was relieved to hear that, "Well at least we won't have to deal with her pouting about losing one of her crushes."  
  
"I heard that T.K.!" a scowling Yolie said as she walked up to the group with Ken and Cody fallowing up behind. "I do not pout went someone dumps me, and I don't have THAT many crushes."  
  
"Then how do you explain Ryan, Micah, Robert, Tom Oomph", Davis started to say before being elbowed in the gut by Yolie.  
  
"You should have known better Davis, than to pick on Yolie when she's a little ticked off." Said Cody to a now clenching his gut Davis. "Now you know why we broke up, one of the main problems was ribcage damage." A chuckling Ken added.  
  
"HELP!!! HELP!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!" a Candlemon yelled coming closer to the group.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kari yelled over to the frightened Digimon.  
  
The Candlemon stopped in front of them and calmed himself, "A strange Digimon is attacking a group of us, there to powerful for our attacks, and can you help us get out of this area and into a new one? There's a digi- port close to here, we just need someone to carry us to them."  
  
"Why do you need someone to carry you?" Davis asked confused.  
  
"Having Candlesticks for legs are not that good for running." Candlemon stated flatly. "Of course we will help you, it is our duty to help Digimon in need." Kari said, feeling sorry for the Candlemon. "Lets just get our Digimon and."  
  
"NO!" the Candlemon suddenly yelled, "Uh... I mean... we kind of had enough Digimon for one day, so could uh... you not call your Digimon."  
  
"  
  
A little bit later all of the Candlemon were standing in front of a digi- port. "Why wasn't that Digimon you were talking about there, Candlemon" Yolie asked a little confused.  
  
"Uh... well... ah... We WERE able to make it back off for a second. We just needed someone to get us here."  
  
T.K. stood in front of the port, "DIGI-PORT O"  
  
"WAIT" Davis yelled out.  
  
"What is it Davis?"  
  
Davis motioned for T.K., Kari, and Yolie to come over to where Cody, Ken and Himself were.  
  
"What's this about Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, me, Ken and Cody were thinking, something doesn't feel right."  
  
Cody continued with Davis' statement, "Yeah, how were the Candlemon able to fight back the Digimon, but before said that their attacks were to weak?"  
  
"And where did this port come from? I never saw a port here when I was the Digimon Emperor." Ken finished.  
  
"Well... Maybe we should ask the Candlemon." Kari said, for some reason she was starting to get a bad feeling.  
  
"Hey... um... are you going to open the port up or what?" the Candlemon said getting a little agitated.  
  
"We have a few questions for you guys," Kari started to say.  
  
The Candlemon grew more agitated. "Look just open up the portal and we'll be on our merry way."  
  
"But some things just don't make sense to us" T.K. said confused why they were getting angry.  
  
"LOOK! JUST OPEN UP THE #$@& PORTAL! NOW!"  
  
Yolie suddenly got up and walked over to the Candlemon, her eyes burning in rage. "Listen you! We don't mind helping you but if you are going to be rude to us for just asking questions..."  
  
She was about to continue when the portal just started glowing. "THAT'S THE CUE BOYS! THROW EM IN!" the Candlemon yelled to his group. All of them jumped at the Digidestined and pushed them back into the portal. It closed and the Candlemon took out a transmitter. "Robotnick, Myotismon, they're on their way."  
  
"Excellent!" a voice replied back, "Now take of those stupid disguises you look ridiculous."  
  
The Candlemon took a hand to their back and pressed something. The Candlemon soon fazed in and out and disappeared, and then they reappeared small robots. "Come on guys." The leader said to the group. "Lets get back to our masters."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Howard: AND STAY OUT! Stupid monkeys. Oh, hey there so how was the story? I hoped you liked it.  
  
M.C.: Yeah if you did send us reviews, that's OUR paycheck.  
  
Howard: Wait a second... you said that you needed a hundred dollars to work for me.  
  
M.C. Uh... GOTA GO!  
  
Howard: Excuse me guys; I have to get a hundred back. I'll update soon, So long. 


	2. Crushes and Suprises

Howard: Well, the monkeys are finally gone, I got my hundred back and ready to give you a new chapter in Digital Mobius.  
  
M.C.: Yeah, but was that two-by-four really necessary I order for you to get your money back?  
  
Howard: With you, yes. Now then, lets cut to the chase and get the next section started.  
  
M.C.: Wait a second; boss I want to know something. When am I going to star in a fic?  
  
Howard: You were in a fic.  
  
M.C.: I mean a fic that lasts, I getting tired of working behind the screens; I want to be a part of the story. Please, PLEASE, let me be in this fic.  
  
Howard: Sigh, All right, Go ahead and get on stage.  
  
M.C.: Thanks Boss! (Starts running to the set.)  
  
Howard: Well I hope that that was a good idea. (Looks to audience) as I said before, I do not own Sonic or Digimon. (Several Crashes are heard in the direction of where M.C. ran off.) Lord in Heaven; please help us. Amen.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Knothole village, a place of calmness, back to nature life, and home base of the most famous heroes in Mobius, the Sonic the Hedgehog and Freedom Fighters. It was pretty quite today, nothing much happening in the village, and not a lot of activity in Robotropolis. Today, everyone was peaceful, everyone, that is, except Princess Sally. She was in her room at Acorn Castle, worried about how the little to nil activity in Robotropolis. "He's planning something,' she thought aloud, 'Robotnick must be up to something, there is no reason for him to not to be building up Robotropolis like he usually does." Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Sal,' a voice said behind the door, 'you in there Sal?"  
  
Sally started to smile, knowing the voice of her "Sugah' Hog" as her friend Bunnie Rabbot calls him. "Yeah, Sonic, I'm in here, you can come in if you want."  
  
Sonic opened the door and walked over to Sally. "Hey, are you alright, it's a beautiful day and I haven't seen you out and about like you usually are."  
  
Sally sighed, "I just can't stop worrying that Robotnick is getting something big planned. We haven't seen him building anything, sending out robots, nothing!"  
  
"Calm down Sal, even Eggman needs a break once in a while. I'm sure in a couple of days he's going to start up again, so lets enjoy this little break while we have it. Now lets go, the annual festival is about to happen, and we need to get some planning done and some decorations up."  
  
Sally's ears perked up at that. The Festival! She was all worried about Robotnick not doing anything that she forgot all about the festival. Every year they have a party to forget about the worries of Robotnick and celebrate the joy of life that God was able to give them. Sally had always loved the idea for this party, ever since her returned father announced the start of it. "Yeah,' she thought to herself, 'why worry, everything will turn out alright." She got up from where she was sitting and went over to Sonic. "Ok Sonic lets go."  
  
"Great, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, and M.C. are all waiting at the meeting house." He said as they started walking off.  
  
The meetinghouse was pretty large, and was used for a lot of things besides meetings. When there was a speech given by King Max, or important information was needed to be announced, it was more of a assembly hall. When there was a crime, it was a Courtroom. And when the annual festival was happening it was "Party Central". But for right now, all that was in it was a table, six chairs, and six friends talking about how to start up the festival. Bunnie Rabbot, in jeans and a T-shirt, Antoine De Coolette was in shorts and a T-Shirt, after his Father was found and brought back, he felt he didn't have to wear his Uniform to honor his fathers "death" anymore. Metal Chaos, also referred to as M.C., was wearing his blue jeans, t-shirt, and black leather vest. Tails, Sally, and Sonic was wearing what the usually wore.  
  
Bunnie was the first one to speak. "Well then, lets get this party all planned out y'all, what's all going to be happinin'?"  
  
"Well,' started M.C., 'I was thinking, maybe we could have some music, maybe dancing, a concert?"  
  
"Hmm... Well zen what is zee music zat you will be playeeng?" asked Antoine.  
  
"Well maybe some rock, maybe some golden oldies?"  
  
"How about my one song I made up?" Tails said.  
  
"NO!" replied everyone else.  
  
Tails scowled, "It was just an idea."  
  
"Well, I think, for one, that M.C.'s idea is pretty good,' sonic stated, 'what you think Sal. Sal?"  
  
Sally was lost in thought, till Sonic let out one last "SAL!" she was then jogged back into reality. "Huh, what! Oh sorry guy's I'm just have my mind on something else."  
  
Sonic looked at her, "Sal, are you still worried about Robotnick?" Sonic could answer that before she even said anything, he new her well enough.  
  
Sally sighed, "Yeah, I just worried, I don't know why."  
  
Sonic tried to comfort her. "Tell you what Sal, why don't we all go and check out Robotropolis, see if anything is happening. That way your mind will be eased."  
  
Sally smiled, "Thanks Sonic." She looked over to her friends, "Anyone else want to come?"  
  
There were three 'sure' s and a 'wee' said, and the group started off toward Robotropolis.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oww... Sheesh, what the heck happened?" Davis said rubbing his now bruised head. "You guys alright? Guys?" Davis looked around; there was no sign of Kari, T.K., or anyone for that matter. "Oh perfect." Davis muttered, "Kari! T.K.!... Yolie! Ken! Cody! ANYBODY! (Sigh) Well no point in just screaming, better start looking for them around here. Moreover just where IS here?"  
  
Davis looked around; He was in a city -- that was for certain. But the style was something out of a sci-fi movie; it was so high tech, but man there was a lot smokes stacks that exhaled putrid green and yellow gas. The streets were also grimy and oily, which was now all over Davis's clothes. He started walking around looking for his friends.  
  
At the entrance of Robotropolis...  
  
"Okay guys,' started sally 'Sonic and I will search the north. Tails and Antoine, you search the south. And M.C. and Bunnie, you guys go west." Sally noticed that Bunnie looked kind of sad when she was told who they went with, Sally started to remember something that happened a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Flash Back-  
  
"Well that's it for the meeting, see you later guys." Sally said after the daily meeting for the day was over, She saw Antoine get up out of his seat and started walking off. She was a little surprised to see Bunnie smiling as she watched Antoine leave, sighing a little as he left. She decided to go over and talk with her. "Bunnie?"  
  
Bunnie snapped out of it, "Huh, what? Oh, hi Sally girl." "What's wrong Bunnie?" Sally asked in concern.  
  
"Nothin' I was just thinkin' about something." Bunnie started to smile again.  
  
"Yeah, what about."  
  
"Antoi-!" Bunnie went wide-eyed realizing her mistake, "Ants! I just saw a lot of ants crawlingaroundandtry-."  
  
Sally tried to calm her down, "Wait, wait, hold it Bunnie, before you went to the ant part, I swore you said Antoine."  
  
Bunnie started getting worried, "WHAT! No, I didn't say Antoine; I mean why would I say Antoine... I can't believe you thought I said Antoine, how absurd."  
  
Sally was wondering why Bunnie was acting this way, and then she started to smile devilishly. "Bunnie..." Sally said with a smirk, "I think you have a little crush on Antoine, and don't deny it, I saw how you were looking at him while he was leaving."  
  
Bunnie exhaled. She was beat, and she knew it. "Well, maybe I do have a little bit of crush on Antoine."  
  
Sally started to smile even more. "I knew it! But could you answer me a question?"  
  
Bunnie shrugged, "Sure, what?"  
  
"Why haven't you told Antoine that you like him yet?"  
  
Bunnie looked down, "I... I just don't know if he would like me back..."  
  
Sally put a hand on her shoulder, "Bunnie maybe you should tell him, you never know what might happen in a short time."  
  
Bunnie looked up, "(Sigh) I don't think I'm ready yet."  
  
Sally just patted her shoulder, "Hey, whenever you feel like it, but I would do it soon. I bet he'd like to have someone he could love, after he lost me."  
  
Bunnie got up out of her seat, "Thanks Sally, I'll try... soon."  
  
End of Flashback-  
  
Sally got that little smile on her face again. "Wait a second guys,' she started 'I think maybe M.C. and Tails should go together, and Antoine and Bunnie go with each other. Well its time to get to work." As Sally and Sonic started to walk into the city, Bunnie looked over to Sally and mouthed a 'Thank You!' to Sally; Sonic just looked over to Sally and said, "What was that all about."  
  
Sally just smiled, "Oh, nothing."  
  
Meanwhile inside Robotropolis.  
  
"Davis! Yolie! Ken! Cody! Where are you guys?" T.K. was yelling while he was walking down the streets of this strange city. He and Kari were, luckily, not split up during the transport. T.K. and Kari both decided to look for the others: unfortunately, they had gotten nowhere fast and were starting to think that they were going in circles.  
  
"I don't know Kari, Do you think they are even in the same place we are or in some other area entirely. I'm starting to lose hope that we will even find them."  
  
Kari tried to reassure him, "Don't talk like that T.K., we'll be able to find them. It'll just take some time."  
  
Unknown to them they were being watched by the two who brought them here.  
  
Myotismon was in aw of Robotnick's security system. "This is amazing Robotnick, this robot, what did you call it, an... Eye-in-the-Sky, is just simply amazing."  
  
Robotnick smirked, "Thank you, thank you, but what do you say we have some fun with these two." Robotnick flipped on a speakerphone, "Swat-Bots group SG-MSTR and SY-STM, go and capture the two Digi-destined kids named Kari and T.K."  
  
A monotone metallic voice responded, "Yes Master Robotnick. Capture carbon unit Kari and carbon unit T.K., more mission objectives, Sir?"  
  
"No,' replied Robotnick, 'just capture them, use extreme force if necessary, but we want them alive."  
  
"Affirmative,' replied the voice, 'use of excessive force permitted, but carbon unit's must be operational. Over and Out."  
  
Back with Kari and T.K...  
  
T.K. was still calling out for their friends, and Kari was still reassuring him that they will find them. Suddenly Kari stopped. "T.K., did you hear something."  
  
T.K. stopped and listened, he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. "Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolie, is that you? Guys?"  
  
Suddenly about twenty robots turned round a corner and walked toward them, about ten feet away they stopped. "Are you the carbon units, T.K. and Kari?" the leader asked.  
  
Kari was a little frightened and got behind T.K. But T.K. wasn't any calmer, he cleared his throat and answered, "Uh... we are T.K. and Kari, what do you want?"  
  
"We are to take you to our masters, fallow us." Replied the robot.  
  
"Um... have you seen our friends, they are called Davis, Yolie Cody, and Ken. If you haven't see them could you help us look for them."  
  
"Our only mission is to bring you back, return with us or force will be used."  
  
"Uh, we don't really want to goodbye." T.K. and Kari turned around to run, but instead found that the other way was filled with about twenty robots also. The robots started to move toward them slowly toward them. Kari was starting to cry. "Don't come closer to us! Help us! Someone! Anyone! HELP US!"  
  
Atop a building close by...  
  
Sonic was standing looking around for anything, when he was sure nothing was there he looked over to Sally. "See Sal. Everything is okay. Nothing happening, no Swat-Bots, nothing."  
  
Sally smiled, "Your right Sonic. I guess I was over reacting, nothing seems to be making any trou-!' suddenly her eyes went wide, 'Sonic! Listen!"  
  
Sonic closed his eyes to concentrate more on hearing, since that sense was not as strong in hedgehogs as it was in chipmunks. He then heard it someone was yelling, "HELP US!" Sonic opened his eyes and grabbed sally. "It's coming from over there!" he yelled to her as he started to race toward the area.  
  
Sonic stopped on top of a building and they looked over the side. What they saw shocked them. Both of them were thinking, 'Overlanders! How! We got them all out of here.' But sure enough down there was a boy with a crying girl, with Swat-Bots coming closer. The girl was still crying for help, and Sonic looked over to Sally. "What should we do?" he asked.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes, "We help them of course!"  
  
Sonic understood and let Sally grab around his neck with her arms. As soon as she said she was ready, Sonic jumped of the building. "YEEAAH!"  
  
Back with T.K. and Kari...  
  
T.K. was trying hard to stand brave as the robots closed in. Kari was still crying and calling for help. "Kari,' T.K. started, 'I just want you to know that I love you, and that I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you better."  
  
Kari was still crying, but managed to say, "It's alright T.K. I love you too, and you did your best. Thank you."  
  
Suddenly both of them heard a "YEEAAH!" come from up above them. They both looked up and couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"Kari,' started a wide-eyed T.K. 'have I have I gone totally nuts, or is that Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn from the Archie comic series coming to help us?"  
  
An equally wide-eyed Kari replied with, "Well, if you are insane, I must have joined you in the insanity."  
  
By now, Sonic was down on the ground and already smashing Swat-Bots with kicks, punches and homing attacks. Meanwhile Sally was using her karate to destroy the rest of them. Soon the Swat-Bots were scrap metal strewn across the street. Sonic and Sally walked over to the still wide-eyed Kari and T.K. Kari started to speak, "Y-You are S-Sonic a-a-a!" "And S-Sally!" finished T.K. "Yep, that's us!" Sonic replied Smiling.  
  
Kari and T.K. fell backward and landed on the floor, feinted. Sally and Sonic just looked at them. "We killed them." said Sonic.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Howard: Ah your back, so how was the story. If you like it Review it, please. By the way what roots should be sent out to get the Digi-destined, A. Stealth-Bots B. E-101 robots, C. Camo Bots. Or D. Other(tell me witch one you want). See you next chapter. 


	3. A New Friendship, and a New Ally

Howard: Oh, hi, sorry for not updating in a long time. I am in the midst of getting ready for a tournament for Mordheim: City of the Damned. It takes a lot out of you...  
  
M.C.: I wondered where you were. We were all getting worried...  
  
Howard: Well that's nice of you- wait a minute. What's the party hat for?  
  
M.C.: OH! Ah... this? Oh... this is just a party favor at a party I went to recently.  
  
All of a sudden inside the studio... Hurrah! Hurrah! The warlocks dead, the warlocks dead... Howard starts glaring at M.C.  
  
M.C.: umm... (He runs over to the studio) Guys! Shut up. The warlock- I mean, Howard isn't dead...  
  
Howard: Listen I got some things to do so enjoy the fic... METAL!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
When we last seen our heroes, Sonic had just saved Kari and T.K. from the Swat-bots... and Kari and T.K. are down and out for the time being... lets get back to them...  
  
"They aren't dead you nut, they've fainted." Sally said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"... Oh... " Was all sonic could think of saying.  
  
Sally again rolled her eyes and leaned down to try to wake them up. "Hey, come on, time to get up..." T.K. and Kari start to wake up.  
  
"Ugh... Kari I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt we were about to be captured by robots, and Sonic and Sally from the Archie comic series came to save us. Heh, heh, isn't that a hoot... Kari?" T.K. looked over to her, she was wide eyed, looking at something. "Hey, Kari, are you all right. What are you staring a-!" T.K. also went wide-eyed at what he saw. There in the flesh, well... fur, was Sonic and Sally.  
  
Sally was the first to speak. "Are you two okay? You passed out for a minute there." "Yeah, I thought we killed you..." Sonic scratched the back of his head while blushing a bit.  
  
Kari snapped out of it first, "Oh yeah, were okay, it just isn't an every day thing to meet comic book characters."  
  
Sonic and Sally stared at each other, "What...?" was all they said. "We'll explain later right now can you guys help us find our friends." T.K. asked still a bit shocked.  
  
"Sure... um... do you have anything to communicate or find them with." Sally asked.  
  
"Well," started Kari "we all carry one of these." She held out here D-3. "It doesn't seem to work with all this pollution around though."  
  
"Perfect," Sally said with a smile, Sally then took out Nicole and plugged the D-3 into her. "Nicole run a diagnostic on this machine. Also scan Robotropolis for anyone with devices like these."  
  
T.K. and Kari were taken aback when Nicole answered. "Yes Sally, Performing diagnostic check now... Diagnostic complete. Scanning... Sally I see four others with the same readings as this... I am pinpointing them on the map of Robotropolis... Found new downloadable software... Downloading now..." "New Software?" sally thought confused. "Download complete, new program "Digi-Vice" and "Digi-Scanner" can be found under new file, Digimon." "Huh... What does that mean? Anyway we've found your friends. Lets get to them in a hurry."  
  
"I bet our friend Izzy would love to look at that machine, he'd love it." Said T.K. laughing.  
  
"Sir, if you please, my name is Nicole, I am not an IT, I am a her... Thank you very much." Nicole replied to that last statement.  
  
T.K. was startled... "Touché" was all he was able to answer.  
  
In Robotnick's control center...  
  
"$^%# IT!!! Why does that stupid hedgehog have to be a pain in my egg all the time..." Robotnick was fuming, "Every time I come up with something, that rat has to get in the way!"  
  
Myotismon chuckled "Well, looks like you're not such a genius after all; you can't even make robots that can stand an attack by animals."  
  
Robotnick glared over at him. "SHUT UP OR I'LL DEACTIVATE YOU!!!" Robotnick screamed into the speakerphone. "SCRATCH, GROUNDER, GET YOUR METALLIC BEHINDS UP HERE, NOW!!!"  
  
There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then the sound of running footsteps came from behind the control centers door. A loud "SLAM!" was heard, and Grounder and Scratch (Scratch rubbing his now bent beak) came into the room. "Yes, Robotnick!" they said as they saluted. Robotnick rolled his eyes, "I want you to go and reactivate E-102 and E- 101, since they were the only ones who tried to protect the Egg Carrier when it was crashed. They both were destroyed by Sonic; he must have gone back to the ship when it was in the water. I want you to tell them to capture the Destined children." (Howard: Robotnick does not know that Gamma had free will and destroyed Beta. When Robotnick rebuilt Gamma he lost the free will again, but Robotnick still gave him his old memory, thinking that Gamma would hate sonic for what he did. The memory of Amy was suppressed during the process though.)  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Scratch, "Since I'm the oldest I'll go tell them!"  
  
Grounder scowled at Scratch. "What do you mean you're the oldest, Robotnick knows I'm the oldest!"  
  
Scratch returned the scowl. "What are you talking about, I came out of the machine before you."  
  
"By only five seconds! Big whoop!" Grounder retorted.  
  
Both yelled, "WHY YOU!" and then proceeded to fight each other.  
  
Myotismon sweat dropped. "This is your best people?"  
  
Robotnick was madder now. "IF YOU TWO DON'T KNOCK IT OFF, YOU WONT WORRY ABOUT WHO'S THE OLDEST BECAUSE YOULL BOTH BE SCRAP!!!!!!"  
  
Grounder and Scratch froze for a second then quickly saluted. "YES SIR!" They then ran out the door.  
  
Robotnick sighed. "Good work is hard to build..."  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally was asking T.K. and Kari where they were from, and who are they.  
  
Kari started. "Well my name is Kari. And his is T.K."  
  
"Well" started sally "It is a pleasure to meet you Kari and T.K. From what it sounds like you know us well enough. Question though, were in Mobius are you from?"  
  
"Well, were aren't from Mobius, were from Earth. You see we come from another... uh..." T.K. tried to think of how to put it. "We come from another, what you guys call, a Zone. In our world, Humans, I mean Overlanders are the most dominant species, and the animals aren't as advanced as you guys are."  
  
"I understand what you're saying, but I have one question..." Sally was still trying to figure out what Nicole meant. "When I was checking your... what did you call it... oh yeah, your D-3, it said that two new programs for Nicole was found, they were called Digi-vice and Digi-scan. Do you know what they are?"  
  
Kari was taken aback. "Your computer now has the Digi-vice and Digi-scan ability! In our world my friends and me are a special group of kids called the Digidestined. We are protectors of another Zone, called the Digital World. There are things called Digimon, monsters that where created by computer data. You see when data is used in a computer or any technology some data is not used, this stuff, as Izzy believes, created the Digital World. When more data is unused, more Digimon are created."  
  
Sonic was trying to understand what Kari just said. "So basically, that world is made up of digital backwash?"  
  
T.K. shrugged, "Sort of, I guess you could call it that... So tell me, where are we exactly?"  
  
"If you know about us, you must know about Ro-butt-nick. This is Robtropolis, once the great city of Mobotropolis. We are in the Factory sector right now." Sonic replied.  
  
"You mean this is THE Robotropolis!" T.K. and Kari said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, though what Robotnick wants with you I haven-...!" Sally's Eyes went wide, "Wait! You were being captured by Swat-Bots! We got to find your friends NOW!"  
  
"Why? Aren't they safe?" Kari asked.  
  
Sonic realized what Sally was thinking. "NO! They Aren't! HE WANTS TO ROBOTOSIZE THEM!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" both Kari and T.K. yelled out.  
  
Sonic grabbed T.K. "C'mon! Sally will take care of Kari. Lets go find your friends!" Sonic started to speed off, collecting some rings just in case as he went.  
  
"Don't worry about T.K., Sonic will keep him safe." Sally said to Kari.  
  
All of a sudden a two metallic voices rang out. "Halt... Do not move... We have orders to capture the Digi-destined..." Gamma and Beta jumped down from the roof they were on.  
  
(((((())))))))  
  
Nicole Data  
  
Names: E-101 (Gamma) and E-102 (Beta)  
  
Data: Two robots that were the first in the E-100 line. Both have high- powered cannons and both have hover ability.  
  
First seen in: Sonic Adventure  
  
(((((()))))))  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Sally tried to fly kick Beta, but he quickly slammed his metallic fist into Sally's side, knocking her against the wall and knocking the wind out of her. All the while Gamma Came closer to Kari. She started to try to make Gamma stop. "Please! Please don't do this..." She started to cry again. "Please!"  
  
Gamma stopped, he looked at Kari and something in his memory started to come back. "A picture..." he thought. He shook of the Image and proceeded toward Kari.  
  
"Please," Kari begged, "Please don't hurt us, leave us alone..."  
  
The picture appeared again and started to become clearer. "A picture of a girl I know... A Hedgehog... does this girl remind me of her?" Again he shook of the image and raised his gun toward Kari.  
  
"No!! Please don't hurt me Mr. Robot!!!" Kari yelled out crying.  
  
The picture finally became clear. "Amy..." Gamma remembered Amy, how she new he was good on the inside. He remembered her sitting there in her jail cell. How she told sonic not to hurt him. "She knew I was good..." Gamma started to fell like his circuitry was on fire. "AMY!" Gamma cried out, his memory came back! He stopped, turned and fired at Beta.  
  
Beta was stunned, "Gamma, what are you doing... we must capture these two organics... they are our enemies..."  
  
"NO!" Gamma cried out, his voice no longer monotone. "KARI, FRIEND! SALLY, FRIEND! ROBOTNICK AND BETA, ENEMY!" He again started to fire at Beta. Gamma continued to talk, "Amy new I was good, even when I didn't know it. I will not do something to betray that trust she had in me!" Gamma looked over to Kari. "RUN," he yelled over to Sally and Kari. "I'll keep him off your backs!"  
  
As Sally and Kari just stood there watching, Beta and Gamma were still fighting each other. "You are malfunctioning, be prepared to be deactivated..."  
  
"No... It is you who are going to be deactivated..." Gamma said in a low tone.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
From what it looks like, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have a new ally. But is he going to make it fiend out later in the next chapter of Digital Mobius.  
  
"All hail the Eggman Empire..." -Sonic Adventure 2 


	4. Old Friends Found, and an Almost Trajedy

Howard: Cheese n' Rice! I leave for a second and everyone thinks I'm never to return.  
  
M.C.: Well you didn't update for months...  
  
Howard: You know how big a procrastinator I am.  
  
M.C.: Yeah... you still haven't changed your description page yet.  
  
Howard: I know I know lets just get started with the fic.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Sonic, Do you know where we are going?" T.K. asked while they were sliding down a railing. Sonic and T.K. Went off in search for him and Kari's friends. The city looked like a blur in T.K. eyes, he hadn't gone this fast since Diaboramon's first attack on the World Wide Web. "Uh... Sonic... do you think we can slow down a bit? I'm becoming a very unhealthy shade of green..."  
  
Sonic, as he was going down a rather steep hill with a row of rings, just chuckled... "Kid if you think this is fast, you are going to be in a shock in three, two, one." Sonic had maintained Top speed going down the hill and had just collected a row of rings. This triggered Sonic's new ability he found out when he was saving Creams mother, the Super High Speed Boost (SHSB for short).  
  
T.K. griped tighter as the speed boost took effect. The roller coaster at the local theme park had NO standing to Sonic's speed. "I think... I'm going... to barf..." he said slowly. "NOT ON ME YOU AREN'T!" Sonic yelled out. "Gulp... just where are our friends?" asked T.K. trying to suppress his stomach muscles. "Well, Nicole said that two of your friends are very close Bunnie and Antoine, and the other two are with Tails and M.C."  
  
As we leave these two let us see how Davis and (after finally finding her) Yolie are doing.  
  
"Kari! T.K.! Where are you two?" Davis was yelling out in the streets being fallowed by a grumbling Yolie. "Think, Davis, think. If you were T.K. and Kari were would we be."  
  
"Probably being interrupted from our romantic relationship by a certain goggle headed nincompoop." Yolie said out loud. Davis scowled at Yolie "Now that isn't a very nice thing to say about Tai." Yolie rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Davis sometimes you can be a real moron you know that." Davis glared at her. "Look whose talking four eyes."  
  
Davis closed her eyes and clenched her fist as she continued to march along the street. "Davis if you know what's good for you. You will shut the fuommph!!!" Yolie would have sworn but she ran into some one. "Hey watch were you are going, you big oaf!" "My goodness, I was goin' to say I'm sorray, but with tha' way you act sugah' you don't need ahn' apology." Yolie opened up her eyes about to say something venomous, but when she did she was shocked. There, in front of her, was a rabbit, only its legs were made of metal and so was its left arm. "Its ah MONSTER!!!" Yolie yelled out and hid behind Davis. Davis was too shocked to speak... he read a lot of Kari's and T.K.'s comic books so he knew exactly whom she was. "Y-your, Bunnie Rabbot..." "In the fur sugah'. Finally a person with manners." Bunnie smiled to Davis.  
  
"Bunnie, who are you talking to." A heavily French accented voice was heard from round the corner. "Just some new friends sugah' Twan." Bunnie replied. A coyote came around the corner, not noticing Davis and Yolie... yet. "Ah, zere you are, I was worried about-! Sacra blue! Overlanderz!!!" This time it was Antoine's turn to hide behind someone, namely Bunnie. "Oh come on Twan', they won't bite, though the girl might sass you a bit." Yolie was now scowling at Bunnie. "Antoine? You mean Antoine De Coolette?" Davis again said. "How doze he now my name, Bunnie?" Antoine asked. "Are you kidding?" Davis cried out, " You two are famous where we come from!" "We are?" asked Antoine, "Yes of course we are, me and Bunnie are almost az famous az Sonic zee Hedgehog!" "Sonic's here TOO!" Davis cried out again, "Can you take us to see him I really want his autograph." "(Sigh) I zould have figured az much..." Antoine said his pried a bit hurt. "But, who are you two Overlanderz?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well I'm Davis, and the girl quaking behind me is Yolie. OUCH!" Davis rubbed his ribs again as Yolie hit him. "Could you tell us something... were are we."  
  
"You are in the former Mobotropolis business district; now the Power plant district in Robotropolis sugah'." Bunnie answered. Davis went wide-eyed. "ROBOTROPOLIS! You mean as in Eggman's city!" "Wee, zee one and only." Antoine replied.  
  
Suddenly Sonic and T.K. skidded to a stop. Fallowed by a sonic bomb as sound caught up with him. T.K., after regaining some senses, was the first to speak. "Yolie! Davis! Its great to see you guys." "Yeah, we thought we didn't make it in time." Sonic concluded.  
  
Davis was confused, "Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"Me and Kari were attacked by Swat-Bots, we think they were sent by robotnick to robotosize us! Have you two seen Cody and Ken anywhere?"  
  
"No! We haven't! What should we do guys?" Yolie asked worried.  
  
"Antoine, Bunnie, you two get these kids to the entrance of Robotropolis. Me and T.K. will go and find Ken and Cody" Sonic said.  
  
"Wee, we will protect zem with our lives." Antoine said while saluting Sonic.  
  
"Thanks Ant... C'mon T.K. lets get going!" Sonic again sped of with T.K. holding on tight.  
  
Meanwhile Gamma was having a hard time trying to keep his targeting on Beta. "You are malfunctioning Gamma... you must be destroyed and reprogrammed..." Beta took aim and fired. Gamma barely missed the attack, "No, I am not malfunctioning. You are the one who is malfunctioning. Believing that hurting innocents is the right thing to do is insane. You must understand me Beta, please!" "You speak nonsense, Gamma... The way of Robotnick is the only right... animals and organics are needed to be subdued and used for our own pleasure..." Beta fired again, this time hitting Gamma in the chest. It jarred Gamma a bit, but he was still okay. "And taking orders from a madman is intelligible? Beta listen, we have been deceived, we must stop Robotnick!" Beta stopped, he looked at Beta and cocked his head. "... I understand, Gamma... we must join forces..." Beta out stretched his arm in order to shake his hand. "Finally, you understand." Gamma said in relief. He went to shake Beta's hand. "Yes I understand... Perfectly!" Beta then stretched out his gun and fired. "This is it," Gamma thought, "I am going to die and never be what Amy wanted me to be again..."  
  
Suddenly, Kari ran in front of Gamma, taking the force of the blast. "Uugh..." a groan of pain was all that came out of Kari's mouth. "NO!!!" Gamma yelled. He looked at her lying there, unsure if she was dead or unconscious. He looked at Beta. Beta started to laugh, "See how pathetic Organics are... and how stupid they can be too."  
  
Gamma's circuitry burned with rage... "YOU @$&#*^&!!!" he yelled out. "IT IS TIME FORYOU TO BE DELEATED!!!" Gamma cried out with rage. He brought his gun up and pointed it right at Beta, He fired. Beta jumped up and laughed "FOOL, your emotions make you predictable!" Suddenly, Gamma jumped up and thruster right toward Beta. "Predict this..." was all he said as he fired a blast point blank at Beta's chest. Gamma poured all his rage into the blast and it engulfed Beta. "NOOO!!!" was the last thing beta said before he was blown into scrap.  
  
Gamma ran back over to Kari; Sally was checking her. "I've failed... I could't protect her... oh Amy, I'm sorry, not only did I fail Kari, I failed you too..." Sally couldn't tell for sure, but she swore that Gamma had tears in his robotic eyes. Sally looked distressed "She's badly hurt, we need to-! What the?" Suddenly, Kari was enveloped in white light, her wounds seemed to be healing. She started to come around. "Huh... what happened... Oww! my head hurts..." Gamma was estatic. "Your alright... YOUR ALRIGHT!!!" He started to hug Kari tightly. "Well, your very emotional, aren't you." Kari said with a smile.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well it looks like everything is coming up roses... but will it stay that way, and what was that light that healed Kari? Find out in the next adventures of Digital Mobius. 


	5. Books can hurt, and the plot thickens It...

Howard: Well its finally time for another update.  
  
M.C. I still can't believe how long it takes you to update.  
  
Howard: HEY! I have a life besides fanfictions you know!  
  
When we last left our heroes Sonic and T.K. had found Davis and Yolie with Bunnie and Antoine. They then went to look for the last of the Digidestined, Ken and Cody. Kari and Sally where attacked by Beta and Gamma, but Gamma turned out to be an ally in disguise. We now see the last of our Mobian friends, Tails and M.C., as they walk down past the ruined walls of the Mobotropolis Library.  
  
"(Sigh) Sad isn't it Tails." Said M.C. Looking at the old building.  
  
"Yeah, this used to be my favorite place to go on weekends. Reading about mechanics and automations, and the occasional story book." Tails said, also looking at the building.  
  
"I always came hear to learn about ancient Mythology and civilization. I wish we could have been able to get some of the old books out of the place before Robotnick took over."  
  
Tails just stood there for a moment and then smiled, an idea had just popped into his head. "Hey M.C., did you bring that sac you use to carry stuff on raids?"  
  
M.C. glanced at tails with a 'what-are-you-getting-at' look, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, even though the place was damaged by the takeover, maybe some books still survived. We could take them back to Knotholes new library, we right now only have some of the books that people were able to grab before they made their escape."  
  
"Hmm ... sounds reasonable ... okay lets go and see if we can finds anything, this is a raid slash stake-out anyway."  
  
As our two heroes go inside the old library, lets see how the two villains are doing.  
  
"GAMMA BETRAYED ME!?!?!?" Robotnick cried in anger and confusion.  
  
"You- (snicker) you don't have much luck with henchmen do you." Said Myotismon trying with all his might not to burst out laughing.  
  
Robotnick looked over at Myotismon, "This coming from a guy who had a love sick Mummy and a arachnid that hates all socialization." Robotnick picked up the speakerphone again. "SCRATCH, GROUNDER, COCONUTS, GET IN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
Again silence, again the sound of running came behind the control room's door, but this time the doors just opened and Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts stepped in and saluted. (Scratch: HA!!! You all thought I would hit the door again, didn't you!) "Yes, Commander Robotnick, what do you need?"  
  
"Get my Hover Pod outfitted with the Egg Hammer upgrade. I, personally, will go out there and delay those blasted children myself. After that go and see how the progress with our main plan is going, Project Conquer."  
  
Grounder saluted again and said, "Yes, Master Robotnick, I will go and tell the Swat-bots to get the hover pod around since I am-..."  
  
Robotnick cut him off, "IF EITHER OF YOU SAY ONE WORD ABOUT BEING THE OLDEST I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
The Robots just stood there for a second, saluted and ran out of the room, though not before Scratch slammed into the door. (Scratch: Well, you cant win them all...)  
  
As we leave the villains lets see how the last of the Digi-Destined are doing.  
  
"Ken are you sure this is a safe place to hide?" asked Cody.  
  
"Don't worry Cody, I think it's safer if we hide out in one of these buildings, then we won't be walking around and making it harder for the other's to find us." Said Ken.  
  
Ken and Cody were lucky, they were able to end up in the same area together, they quickly decided to go into one of the old buildings they found, just in case there are Digimon here, and if those said Digimon are the kind that kill first ask questions later.  
  
"Yeah I guess I shouldn't worry about- Ken! Do you here something?" Cody said in a near whisper.  
  
Ken started listening for whatever Cody had heard, he soon heard to voices talking to each other.  
  
"Did you find any over in that area of the building?"  
  
"No did you have any better luck?"  
  
"No... they just GOT to be in here..."  
  
Cody's eyes went wide, "Ken they're after us..."  
  
"Stay quiet, I don't know if they know where over here." Ken said trying to keep a whisper.  
  
"Hey go over there and see if they are over there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two then heard footsteps coming in their direction, they then started to hear running toward them and one of the voices said "Hey! Here they are! I found 'em!"  
  
Cody started to panic, "What are we going to do Ken?"  
  
Ken quickly looked for a weapon and soon found a very large book, "Don't worry Cody, I think there's only two, and this should be able to put one of them down" he waited until the running was close and then he slammed the book... right into M.C.'s face.  
  
Tails saw what happened and quickly ran over to M.C. "M.C.! M.C.! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." M.C. then looked at the book that he was hit with, "Well at least War and Peace survived..."  
  
Ken was in shock, "You... You're Tails!!!"  
  
Cody on the other hand was a bit confused, "I know he's tails... but who are you?"  
  
M.C. brushed himself of and introduced him-self, "I am Metal Chaos, just call me M.C. though, I am the weapons expert of Knothole Kingdom."  
  
"Got any Kendo Bokken swords?" asked Cody.  
  
"Well... we use them for training, but we use the katana most of the time for battles, though I prefer the old war ax for when I fight, and of course Amy has that Piko hammer of hers..."  
  
Cody was shocked, "What all weapons do you have...?"  
  
"Tons... I can usually make a weapon out of anything around that's useful." M.C. said.  
  
"Cool..." is all Cody could say.  
Suddenly a sonic boom was heard and Sonic with a rather green T.K. was holding on to his back. "Hey Tails, M.C., Hey great you found the last of them."  
  
"SONIC!!! What on earth is going on!!!" both Cody and Ken exclaimed.  
  
T.K., holding his stomach, went over to his friends, "It's a long story... but first (Hmmph!) Excuse me!!!" T.K. quickly ran into the back room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"This is Robotnick, Is everything going as planned over there?"  
  
"Yes, sir everything is going as planned... both places have been planted with the device, we will start as soon as we have the signal."  
  
"Good, we will be arriving after everything here is done with. Robotnick out."  
  
In the Digital World...  
  
The File Island beach is calm, to calm in fact, no one is on the beach at all, no Digimon are even near the sea... It is like they expect something.  
  
That something has happened NOW.  
  
A small hole suddenly appeared in the air, it grew in size and out stepped two beings, a place that looked like a black beach was scarcely seen in the background, before the rip closed. The two beings looked around then at each other, they then said, "Free... We are FREE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! Soon these worlds will learn to fear the Deamon and the Warlock!!!"  
  
Who are these knew beings and just what are they planning. What is Robotnick up to anyway... and when will T.K. not get sick when traveling with Sonic. Find out next time on Digital Mobius! 


	6. Return of Old Friends

Howard: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO CHAPTER 5!!!  
  
M.C.: Looks like something went wrong when Fanfiction.net put it up...  
  
Howard: It look's awful.  
  
M.C.: Then why didn't you redo it?  
  
Howard: AND GO THROUGH ALL THAT HASSEL AGAIN!!! (Starts to rant about how much trouble and Mental Blocks hindered that chapter)  
  
M.C.: This might take a while. Here read the next chapter.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Last time, Sonic and T.K. had finally found Ken and Cody with M.C. and Tails. We have also began to see the Plots of the two villains Myotismon and Robotnick starting to take shape, and have seen two mysterious figures appear. I'm not sure what these new guys are up to but it can't be good. Lets check in with the Heroes as they meet near the entrance of Robotropolis.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Finally were all back together again!" said Davis as he came up toward the others.  
  
"Well, not actually Davis", said Yolie.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Kari and Sally aren't here." T.K. answered.  
  
"Here we are!" yelled Sally as they ran up toward the group.  
  
"Yeah! And we brought a friend!" yelled Kari.  
  
Tails looked over to where they where coming from. He then noticed something that made his eyes pop up wide. "Sonic... Isn't that a robot that's coming with Sally and Kari? But... why does it seem like we've seen it before."  
  
Sonic looked at Tails with a raised eyebrow, then looked over to where Sally and Kari were coming from. "Hey, you know your right, it does seem familiar. Holy crap! That's the same robot that Amy kept talking about during our adventure battling Chaos!"  
  
Davis went ecstatic , "YOU MEAN E-102!!! Gamma!!! Jeese! I wonder if He will give me his autograph?"  
  
"Well sugah'," started Bunnie "He probably would, just make sure ya' don't pass out right after you meet him, like what ya' did right after Sonic left."  
  
"Hey I was excited about being able to meet Sonic!"  
  
"Wee... and you were very heavy to carry back, no..." replied Antoine.  
  
"I'm beginning to like those two." Yolie whispered to Cody.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Kari and Sally.  
  
"Hello." Is all that Gamma said.  
  
"Oh its so good to know your safe!" said T,K, as he ran and embraced Kari a hug.  
  
Davis's personality just drooped as he saw the display of emotion. He knew that Kari loved T.K. but he still hoped that he would have a chance. (Why does she have to hug T.K. like that?) he thought. - -Because she loves him you dope!- - is all his conscience said to him. He knew it was right, he had a snowballs chance in heck about getting Kari. (It's time to move on.) Davis's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was familiar to all of them, and to familiar to most.  
  
"Well, well, well... isn't this a touching reunion. Oh dear I think I'm going to cry... from sappiness!!! But know I think it's time to end this little party!" Robotnick laughed as he rushed toward our hero's at full speed in his Egg Hammer II  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nicole's Readout.  
  
EGG HAMMER II  
  
Main Weapon: Hammer.  
  
Secondary Weapon: None  
  
First Seen: Sonic Adventure II  
  
Robotnick's newest add-on to the Hover Egg, the Egg Hammer II, is and advanced version of the Original Egg Hammer. Most Notable improvement, is the new Hand, which allows it to grab a hostage to use for bait.  
  
End of Readout. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" yelled out Ken as they scrambled out of the path of Robotnick.  
  
"Stop this Robotnick!" yelled out Gamma as he ran out with his gun arm extended.  
  
"Get out of the way Traitor!" Yelled out Robotnick.  
  
"No! I won't let you harm any of Kari's friends!"  
  
"I said. Get. Out. Of. THE. WAY!!!!" Robotnick brought up the Hammer and smashed it into the side of Gamma, flying him into a brick wall.  
  
"NO! GAMMA!" Kari yelled out seeing Gamma not moving after the dust settled.  
  
"Your next, little girl!" Robotnick said as he raised the Hammer up into the air.  
  
"HIYAA!!!!!!" Sonic yelled before he slammed into the front of Robotnick's machine.  
  
Robotnick stumbled as the force of the hit his vehicle. Robotnick was un-fazed as he quickly shook it of. "HA! A scratch on my paint, a nick in my armor!"  
  
Robotnick again charged at the group, this time his Hand was out- stretched, and coming at Yolie.  
  
"Help Someone! HELP!" yelled out Yolie as she tried to out run the Machine bearing down on her. "OH, NO!" she yelled as she stumbled and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.  
  
But it never came.  
  
She looked up and there was Davis, being held high in the air by the hand. "Let them alone Robotnick!" he yelled out at the fat madman.  
  
"I think not, but now you are annoying me little bug." Robotnick started to smile evilly, "Why don't you fly away now little bug?" Robotnick then flung Davis at a wall, slamming him into it at a high velocity.  
  
Yolie quickly ran over to Davis, "Davis! Get up Davis!" Tears started to well up in here eyes, "Come on Davis, get up! I swear if you die on me I'll find your spirit and kick it's %&@!"  
  
Sonic redoubled his efforts to destroy the Egg Hammer, if not just so he could rush Davis into Professor Quack. However he felt that it was already to late. "You @^#@%$*! How could you do that to him!" He quickly landed two hits onto the Egg Hammer.  
  
"NO! My power's going down!" yelled out Robotnick as his machine started to smoke. "I'll ram your @%#& friends into the next zone!!!" He started to reved up the tires, but sparks came from his tires. "WHAT! How the heck did my tires go flat!"  
  
"You like my work, it iz exzeptional, no...?" yelled out Antoine as he waved his sword into the air.  
  
"I'll destroy you for that!" Robotnick raised up the Hammer, but before he could crash it down, Bunnie ran up and slammed her metallic fist into the Egg Hammer. "THAT'S FOR THE KID YA' PIG!"  
  
Robotnick's machine started to fall apart. The hand fell off, the hammer slammed down the last time before the mechanical chain snapped and then the wheels fell off of the chasse. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!" yelled out Robotnick as his Hover Egg flew off toward the city.  
  
Sonic ran over to Yolie, "Is he okay?"  
  
Yolie was in tears, "He was knocked unconscious, and He's not waking up! We've got to help him..."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What... Where am I?"  
  
Davis didn't quite understand what had happened, all he could remember was that he was flying toward the wall and the next he was here in this... place.  
  
"Hello! Is any one there?" yelled out Davis.  
  
'Davis Motomiya...'  
  
"Who? Where are you. I can't see you."  
  
'Davis Motomiya... Rest Davis, all will be alright.'  
  
Davis suddenly felt very tired, "Who are you?"  
  
'Davis your friends are very worried about you, especially the one girl.'  
  
"Girl? You mean Kari?"  
'No, another. Rest close your eyes, and when you open them you will see them again.'  
  
"Who... are... you..." muttered Davis until he closed his eyes.  
  
'A servant of friends of your friend, Azoolongmon.'  
  
Davis disappeared from the realm in a glowing light, 'Well done Tikal.'  
  
'Thank you, Ancient Walkers'  
  
'But this is not over, there is an imbalance in the children's worlds. You will need to help them again in the near future. But for now, you should meet your partner, for the remainder of the dark time.'  
  
A bright light opened from nowhere and out stepped a young man dressed in Robes. "Hello Tikal, My name is Genii."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Davis slowly opened his eyes and saw all his friends surrounding him. He was in a small room on a bed he was connected to some wires that ran to a heart monitor. "What on earth happened?"  
  
"You passed out, it was lucky that Sonic was able to bring you so quickly to my operating room. Strangely enough, there was no problems, nothing broken, except that you wouldn't wake up." Said a Duck that, to Davis, sounded like the Disney character Dr. Ludwig Von Drake.  
  
Davis raised an eyebrow, "Dr. Quack, I presume." Davis then looked at his friends, everyone looked relieved, but Yolie's eyes looked a but bloodshot. "Something wrong Yolie?"  
  
"SOMETHING WRONG! I thought you were dead you jerk!" said Yolie as she tried to punch Davis in the gut.  
  
"Jeese Yolie, I didn't know you cared." Davis said smiling as he avoided the punches.  
  
Yolie quickly stopped and blushed a bit. Then she quickly turned around and left the room. "Jeese, what did I say?" wondered Davis out loud.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Well that was a great success huh." Said Myotismon "You failed you weren't able to kill the Children."  
  
"But at least we made it so that Plan B is all operational and is ready to begin." Replied Robotnick as Snively was repairing the Hover Egg, although he was mouthing the words Robotnick spoke in an insulting manner. "By the way, I have three surprises for you."  
  
Robotnick quickly snapped his fingers and a few familiar voices where heard.  
  
"Hey! Watch the hair, you annoying little BAT!", said an annoyed lady's voice.  
  
"Who are you calling bat, you're the only bat around here!"  
  
"Is the mean little Mon hurting you my precious?"  
  
"Get away from me you groveling idiot!"  
  
"Yes Darling."  
  
"AND QUIT CALLING ME DARLING!!!"  
  
"Yes Darling"  
  
"I can't believe it..." Is all that Myotismon could say.  
  
Through the door came three familiar faces, Demidevimon, Arukenymon, and Mummymon. Of course when they saw Myotismon all of them yelled, "NO NOT HIM!!!!" And started to run in the opposite direction.  
  
Robotnick yelled "Come Back here!" and all of them returned of course not out of there own will. They had now have voice recognition, if Robotnick or Myotismon told them to do something they had to obey it.  
  
"Welcome back my Minions." Myotismon said as he walked behind Arukenymon and Mummymon he then brought them into a hard hug, "We'll all get to know each other again real soon." (OH JOY) is all that the three minions could think.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well this is getting interested. We have three new people on the scene (four if you count Snively) but none of them seem to willing to help Myotismon or Robotnick. Well not that they have a choice. Well find out on the next chapter of Digital Mobius. 


	7. The Villians Move Out, and The Heroes Ge...

Howard: Huh... I wonder what happened to the people who used to review?  
  
M.C.: Maybe they got tired of waiting for you to review.  
  
Howard: Quiet you!!!  
  
M.C.: Well it can't be all that bad...  
  
Howard: Well... yeah I just found out that I made it so that no one who didn't have a Fanfiction.net account couldn't review, I just hope that there are others out there that like my story. That reminds me... (Looks out at audience) Hey AnT! When are you going to update! Better yet, when is your next review coming?  
  
M.C.: He isn't forced to review...  
  
Howard: Yeah, I just miss it that's all... M.C. If you do that Worlds Smallest Violin bit I'll kill you.  
  
M.C.: Wouldn't dream of it...  
  
Howard: Yeah, right. Well here's the next chapter.  
  
P.S. Special thanks to Teamrocket251 for being Co Author with parts of this fic.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hey, my names Davis. Davis Motomiya to be exact. Yeah, I guess you heard of me, leader of the new Digidestined, Keeper of the Crest of Miracles, and the hopeless kid in love with Kari. Make that EX-hopeless kid. Yeah, that's right I'm over her. But enough of my personal life, lets talk about our latest adventure. We were in the digital world helping some Digimon, then BOOM we get caught up by a flash of light through a Digi Port and End up on Mobius, the world where Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are in my comic books I buy. We got separated but then were soon united by Sonic and T.K. by using Sonics speed to find us. Then it went downhill... Robotnick comes and attacks us, He was about to grab Yolie, but for some reason I got in the way to save her... Then It gets weird... Robotnick flings me toward a wall, and then I 'm in this place with a voice that knows my name. I fall asleep and when I open my eyes. I'm in Knothole... but something tells me that our adventure has just begun.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What are we waiting for Robotnick!? I thought that everything was ready to go for Plan B. Why aren't we leaving yet!?" Myotismon was getting extremely impatient with the egg shaped doctor. Why must they wait here when everything is done?!  
  
"Patience Myotismon... Yes everything is ready to go, BUT I still need ONE THING!" Robotnick on the other hand was getting annoyed by how Myotismon was Nagging him. 'No wonder he was destroyed three times' Robotnick thought 'he rushed into things too fast.'  
  
"What is this 'one thing!!!' you need? And WHY do you need it."  
  
"What I need is the Master Emerald... Our Base for Plan B is done, but it has no power... the Master Emerald will supply us with MORE than enough power to run it."  
  
"Well were do you plan to find this 'Master Emerald'?"  
  
"It is on a place called The Floating Island... though those strange Echidnas that live there renamed it Angel Island."  
  
"All right, when do we leave for this (ugh!) Angel Island..."  
  
"I'm sorry but you must mean when do YOU leave for Angel Island, I have been put on there 'Termination on Sight' list. Now YOU on the other hand have no history with them, and with your ability you should have no problem getting the Master Emerald from those Accursed Echidnas."  
  
"All right when do I leave?"  
  
"Now." Robotnick pressed a button, the roof opened up and the floor under Myotismon shot up and ejected him out of the building.  
  
"EYAHHH!!!!"  
  
"(Chuckle) I wonder when I'd used that again, the last time is when Knack asked for his payment."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Grr... I can't believe it! First where his Lackeys, then he kills us, now we're his lackeys again!" Arukenimon was ticked. She was not happy to find that she no longer could change into Digimon form and was now completely robotic, and she was Definetly not happy to find out that Myotismon was their boss again.  
  
"Cheer up, honey! We have a second chance at life now. Yeah we can't go back to being Digimon, but now we have all these cool laser attacks and missiles!" Mummymon, always the optimistic, was trying to encourage the group of minions.  
  
"Shut up, Mummymon. AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME HONEY!!!"  
  
"But He IS right, I especially like this new body that that egg shaped guy gave me." Demidevimon was talking about how Robotnick changed his body during the reconstruction process. Robotnick nearly died laughing seeing the old version of the Digimon, so he decided to give him a new look. While searching the Earth Zone, Robotnick saw an add for a new something called a 'videogame' called Mega Man X5, he saw a 'boss' that was called Dark Necrobat (Dark Dizzy in the English version ~ Howard) and decided that THAT body was better than a fur-ball with wings. "I mean LOOK! I got hands! And I'm Tall!"  
  
"AND ANNOYING!!!" yelled Arukenimon.  
  
"Will you keep it down over there some people are trying to sleep!" yelled Scratch.  
  
"And another thing, we have to share a room with THEM!!! The Misfits!"  
  
"Hey! We were her before you Lady!" Yelled Grounder.  
  
"And we didn't complain twenty-four hours!" added Snively.  
  
"Hey! You got something against me Big Nose!"  
  
"Guys..." Mummymon started.  
  
"BIG NOSE! Why you stupid old hag! I mean at least OUR hair isn't white!"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"What say do you have You doesn't even HAVE any Hair!"  
  
"Keep It up lady and I'm going to kick your - ..."  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!" Mummymon yelled.  
  
"Whoa..." is all Demidevimon could say.  
  
"LOOK! I'M NO HAPPIER THAT WE HAVE TO WORK FOR THOSE TO ********* BUT I DON'T SEE WHERE FIGHTING IS GOING TO HELP! SO BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" With that Mummymon laid back and closed his eyes. "I suggest we get some sleep, were leaving for the place tomorrow."  
  
'Jeese I didn't know he had it in him..." was all Arukenimon could think.   
  
'I think I'm gonna barf' is all Mummymon could think.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Davis quickly put on the rest of his clothing as he heard a knock on the hospitals recovery room door. Davis was made to stay overnight just in case something did happen when he hit the wall. After Davis finished getting dressed, he walked over to the door. "Oh, hey Ken, come on in."  
  
"Thanks, I just wanted to come see how you were doing." Said Ken as he sat down on the only chair.  
  
"Pretty good, I'm going be glad to get out of here, though." Davis then recalled something that happened the other day. "Hey... what happened to Gamma? Last time I saw he was knocked into a wall and not moving like me."  
  
"Oh, well after we left the hospital, Tails took Gamma over to Rotors workshop, and worked on repairing him. Gamma, unfortunately, lost most of the firepower that Robotnick gave him, but he still can fire some low power energy blasts, enough to at least destroy a Swat-Bot, but nothing much more powerful than that."  
  
"Dang. Well at least he's alright, right?"  
  
"Yeah, oh! Hey come on! Were going to be late."  
  
"Huh, late... Late for what?"  
  
"King Acorn wishes to have an audience with us."  
  
".……... Huh?"  
  
"King acorn wants to talk to us."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So these are the overlanders that were inside of Robotropolis..." King Acorn sat in his wheelchair, looking at the six children who had just arrived in his kingdom last night. "Well let me be the first to formally greet you in my kingdom. I am Maxamillion Acorn, pardon my wife though, she has become a bit ill and cannot meet you. Though I believe that both of us would wish that you make yourselves comfortable in Knothole during your stay."  
  
"Thank you sire... I believe that will enjoy our stay untill we can find our way home again." said T.K. as he bowed in respect to King Acorn.  
  
"Well then, since that is over let us now go to the dinning hall and partake of the meal we have made in your honor."  
  
Suddenly, a bear qaurd burst through the chaimbers door with an ergent look on his face. "Sire... I am sorry but We have more pressing matters to attend to, this message was sent from Angel Island..."  
  
A wall on the far side of the room opened up to reveal a huge screen that soon sparked to life. A picture of a red echidna appeared. "King Acorn, we have a problem out here. A new robot, which we believe was created by Dr. Robotnick, has started on a rampage, yelling about giving up the Master Emerald before he takes it himself. Knuckles and his team, the Chaotix, has already started battleing with the thing and Rouge was already notified and has arrived, but they are not enough to beat this thing... WE NEED HELP! Please send Sonic and all the other Freedom Fighters. We are running out of time, please hel- (Bizzit!) bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
The bear turned around, "That was it, after thast the connection was lost and was not able to be re-established."  
  
King Acorn looked worried, "Oh dear, friends I believe we have to postpone our meal. Sonic please get everything around and go to Angel Island as soon as possible!"  
  
"Please wait Sire!" Kari quikly ran toward King Acorn and bowed quickly. "Sire, My friends and I have decided to help the Freedom Fighters on this mission."  
  
"Yeah, Robotnick seems to have a vandetta with us, so we believe we should help in battleing his creation." added Ken.  
  
"Yeah and we need to get back at him for what he did to us!" piped in Yolie.  
  
"Yeah!!!" yelled out the rest of the Digi-Destined.  
  
"Let's get him!" yelled out Davis as he started to run out of the room.  
  
"Wait!!!" Metal C. yelled. Davis suddenly stopped, causing the rest of the Digidestined to run into him and topple them all over. "You will need some weapons if you are going to help us."  
  
"Well, were can we get those?" asked Cody.  
  
Metal C. smilled, "Come with me..."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Whoa..." was all that the Digidestined said as they walked into Metal C.'s Armory, accompaned by Metal C. and Antoine. There were weapons of all kinds on the shelves. Mostly blades and laserguns, there were a few other weapons, like maces, waraxes, warhammers, and some old gunpowder weapons.  
  
"I see you like my collection, please choose ALMOST any weapon here." Metal slowly walked over to a short metal staff and picked it up, as he did so to beams of light came out of the sides and formed into the shape of an Axe head. "This is my personal weapon, the "Light Axe" a special design made by myslef."  
  
"Heh, Metal C. iz alwayz zee one to zow of hiz weaponz..." whispered Antoine to Davis.  
  
"Hey Antoine, catch!" Metal C. threw over a sword to the french cyote. Antoine caught it with relative ease by its base. "I finished cleaning your sword. I hope it is to your satasfactory." Metal C. stopped and thought for a minute, then looked over at the Digi-Destined "Hey, which one of you took the kendo classes?"  
  
Cody raised up his hand. "Uh, I do Mr. Metal."  
  
Metal C. face faulted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa kid! Its just Metal C. None of this Mr. stuff. Im not THAT old. Anyway, here..." Metal threw a kendo sword (I don't know, do they only use sticks for training or is that the main wesapon.- Howard) over to Cody. "You take care of that kid, its a rare weapon in my collection." Cody shook his head and useathed the sword, it was carved with intracit designs and looked old.  
  
Metal C. again spoke to the Digi-Destined, "Does anyone have any experience with shooting a gun?"   
  
All the digidestined just stood there, then Davis' hand slowly went up, "Um... How about shooting fake guns, like an arcade game gun?"  
  
Metal C. thought for a second..."Thats close enough... Laser weapons don't have a kickback, so if you do very well in video arcade shooters, then you should be able to fire a laser gun without much help."  
  
Hearing this Ken, Yolie and Davis raised their hands. Metal C tossed yolie a Laser pistol, Davis a laser gun the equivelent of a Machine gun, and Ken a laser rifle.  
  
"Well, that leaves T.K. and Kari, do either of you have any weapon experience at all?"  
  
Kari and T.K. boith shook their heads "No."  
  
"Well then I quess I'll give you two something easy to use..." Metal C. Rummaged through his supply. "Aha!!!!" He quickly pulled out two weapons, one was a warhammer, the other another short metal staff. "Here T.K., you take the normal warhammer, while you Kari will recieve my new prototype weapon, based on my "Light Axe" This is a "Light Warhammer", only when you swing this weapon, the harder the force, the more in diameter the hammer head will grow, those providing a severe crushing force with a very light weight."  
  
Metal C. quickly lead everyone out from his Armory and into the hanger were the Freedom Fighters plane was waiting. Sonic anbd the others were waiting for them.  
  
"Well now that were ready, next stop Angel Islnad!" yelled out Sonic.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sorry to everyone waiting for a new chapter, but I had a lot of writers block in this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and that you will stay tuned for more adventures in Digital Mobius!!! 


End file.
